The Ring
by fluffybluff
Summary: EDITED, BIG TIME. When her lover was asleep, Kaoru found a beautiful engagement ring in the bathroom.


Disclaimer: I don't own RK even though I really really really really really want to.

**The Ring**

(One Shot)

A/N: No flames please, I just happen to write it in the middle of the day. I have no hidden intention or whatsoever, I dont even know what makes me write this... Well just enjoy it. EDITED! The grammar grossed me out and so I edited this. There might still be a few grammatical mistakes, but please let it slide, since I'm not a native speaker :p

..

..

Kaoru stared at her sleeping lover. He was so peaceful; he snuggled between the pillows and the blanket, and slept on his stomach like a baby. His long, red hair covered his face and most of his bare back like a curtain and his body moved in a steady rhythm as he breathed slowly. She smiled. It was only when one of these days came that they could be together. He was supposed to be busy with his projects and business trips, instead he showed up in front of her small apartment with a big smile and a box of apple pie.

"I think I left something here, I don't really remember where did I put it though," he told her with a big, embarrassed grin when Kaoru greeted him at her front door.

She sighed happily and went to the bathroom. She washed her face and put on some light perfume with Jasmine scent on the pulse point of her neck. Kenshin liked it when she did that. She looked at the mirror to put on some lip balm when she noticed something beside the basin.

It was a ring.

Kaoru smiled. So he was really looking for something here.

The ring was beautiful; it was white gold with a tiny diamond stuck in it. With a smile, she lifted it up and examined it under the light to see the small diamond clearly. It was not a traditional engagement ring; it looked very simple and masculine. Somehow, Kaoru thought the ring would suit her simple but outgoing nature. She wasn't exactly a feminine girl, and Kenshin knew it better than anyone.

She put it on into her left ring finger and pouted. The ring was too big for her. She attempted to move it to her middle finger, and even then it was still a little loose. She sighed; he was always a clumsy person. He tried hard to remember her sizes, but somehow he would still end up buying things that were too big for her, as if he was buying things for a growing baby. She grinned to herself and started to wonder about what would happen when he woke up.

He would walk to the bathroom to find Kaoru there, playing with the ring. He would look so embarrassed and disappointed, then he would ask,

"Uh… so you find it huh?" he would scratch his head, trying to think of a good excuse to explain why the ring was there, but he would end up speechless and he knew he had no other choice.

He would kneel down to one knee and ask her to marry him, in the bathroom.

Kaoru laughed. That wasn't exactly how she wanted to be proposed. In the bathroom, with the bath tub, basin and the toilet bowl watching?

Obviously, she had imagined the time when he proposed to her. It would happen in a dull and a very common way. French food, champagne, and violin players. He would try to choke her by putting the ring inside the champagne glass, and then when he proposed and she said yes, the whole crowd would cheer and gave her a round of applause.

She frowned; even that didn't sound like Kenshin. Actually, proposing in the bathroom, with her naked and him half-naked sounded more like something that her clumsy lover would do. He always got himself into some kind of silly situations where he ended up having to do everything spontaneously.

Suddenly she heard a sound; her lover woke up. She sighed happily and came out, to find him talking in his cellphone. He saw Kaoru and gave her a sign to stay quiet. Kaoru nodded happily and sat beside him, playing with his red hair. After awhile, he hung up and threw his cellphone on the bed. Kaoru smiled at him.

"Kenshin, who was it?" asked Kaoru. Kenshin sighed.

"No one. What are you doing in the bathroom anyway?" asked Kenshin back. Kaoru grinned.

"Guess what I found!" She lifted up the ring and played it around. Kenshin grinned.

"Ah, so you found it huh?"

"Yes, it was in the bathroom." answered Kaoru while twirling the ring. Kenshin took the ring from her hand and put in on in his left ring finger. The ring fitted perfectly there.

"Thanks a lot. I think I took it off when I was taking a bath yesterday." Kenshin said, followed by a long sigh. Kaoru's smile faded. She realised this, and she quickly fixed her smile, and shrugged.

"You're very clumsy." she commented lightly. Suddenly his cellphone rang again.

"Who's that?" Asked Kaoru, and Kenshin sighed while looking at the screen.

"No one." He said before receiving the phonecall. He gave her a sign to be quiet and Kaoru nodded obediently.

She hugged his arm while he was talking casually on the phone. She stared at him and sighed when he said that he was having a meeting with a client, and he was going home soon. He then said something about a restaurant booking for tonight.

Sometimes she wondered. Was is just him, or were all guys able to lie without even batting an eyelash? She was still there, hugging him tightly. She could hear every single words that came out of his mouth, and she could hear the feminine voice replying back to him on the other side of the phone. How could he talk happily like that to another woman, when he was just finished making love to her?

She shook his head. What was she thinking about? She was the other woman. She didn't have the right to complain. Kaoru sighed and hugged his arm tighter while Kenshin ended his phone conversation.

"I have to go home tonight. Tomoe and I have something planned." Kaoru smiled.

"Really? What plan? Any occasion I should know?"

"No, not really, we're just… ehh… meeting some people." said Kenshin while he stood up and started to put on his clothes.

"You know, you should pay attention to your surroundings more and stop being clumsy. If I were you, I would take care of my wedding ring better. I wouldn't want to freak my husband out or something." She said. Kenshin stopped for awhile, as if he just remembered something, before he started to go through his entire pockets.

"You know last time we went on a vacation, you wanted something right?"

"Something?" asked Kaoru with her puzzled look. Kenshin smiled and took out a small, sapphire ring.

"You wanted this, right?" asked Kenshin. Kaoru smiled at the beautiful sapphire ring and hugged him happily.

"Oh Kenshin, you're clumsy but you always know how to humour me. How do you know that I wanted this?" Kenshin laughed.

"Everyone on that street knew, Kaoru. You were staring and literally drooling at it for half an hour. I had to drag you away from the store window so that we could catch the plane back here." He said while shaking his head, as if he was talking to a naughty little kid. they both laughed and Kaoru sent Kenshin to the door. They stared at each other for awhile and kissed.

Kenshin walked away, and her door was slowly shut.

**OOOO**

**OOOO  
**

Kenshin waited for the lift when his cellphone rang again. It was his friend lawyer he knew so well.

"Yo Kenshin! Are we meeting tonight?" Asked the guy on the other line of the phone.

"Hi Sano. Yes, we are. Don't be late, Tomoe doesn't like it when someone's late."

"Of course I won't. It's not everyday that my best friend is getting a divorce. Where are you anyway?" Sano asked.

"Kaoru's place." Kenshin answered, and Sano whistled.

"Meeting your wife after doing nasty things with your mistress? I like your style..." Sano said with a snicker. Kenshin sighed.

"Please stop saying things with that judgmental tone of yours." He begged.

"Which judgmental tone?" Sano asked with a chuckle.

"Me and Tomoe, we never love each other. I have someone I love, and I know she has someone she loves as well." Kenshin explained.

"How do you know that she has someone she loves as well?" Asked Sano. Kenshin looked up, thinking.

"This guy called Akira, I heard they were kissing in the office."

"Who told you about this?"

"Misao." Sano laughed.

"Oh that girl is full of gossip." he said. Kenshin smiled.

"So when are we meeting with Tomoe and her lawyer?" asked Sano.

"Tonight at eight."

"Gotcha. See ya then." and he hung up. Kenshin put his cellphone back into his pocket and smiled.

_Just a bit more Kaoru, bear with me and I'll give you the most beautiful engagement ring ever. _


End file.
